Winter 2016 Event/Info
New Ships New Equipments TBA Maps * What are tags? * What are the differences between a single fleet versus a combined fleet? Quick Notes General *According to the Devs' Twitter, the Final Map of the Event will be slightly more difficult if the player chooses Hard Mode (甲) Participation requirements Check if you fulfilled these requirements if not you can't sortie event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots * Have a combined fleet in combined fleet map (see above) Preparation * Shinhwalee's Major Event Preparation Guide for Admirals * IS MY FLEET READY? WANNA SEE MY SHIPLIST? Forum board * [[Winter 2016 Pre-Event: Some FAQS, Tips and Q&A]] Event-specific FAQ ;What is this new aerial-node like thingy in E2? :As far as we know, the new type of aerial node is a strictly aerial battle, where battle rank is determined by the number of aircraft shot down. S rank may require annihilation of enemy aircraft, but the conditions are not yet confirmed. This new aerial node type does not allow you to enter night battle (so any damage dealt will be from your bombers only) and appears to deduct neither fuel nor ammo for the battle. ;What ships would be required for ship-specific routing, or being extremely helpful, in different maps? :Specific map information will be updated later, but the ships that are suspected to be involved in ship specific routing are: ::Kasumi ::Ashigara ::Ooyodo ::Asashimo ::Kiyoshimo ::Ise ::Hyuuga ;Which event-only ships can we get in this event? ;Do ships get new seasonal voicelines in this event? :Yes, see Seasonal/Valentines 2016 Special Mechanics Difficulty Selection Starting from Winter 2015 Event, players can choose from the difficulty they want to play on each event map among three available difficulties: easy (丙), medium (乙), and hard (甲). You need to have hq lv.35 for Medium and 80 for hard. Different difficulties yield different rewards with harder ones either giving more items, or better version of the same item. However, ship rewards are always given regardless of difficulty. Drops also differ with some ships available only on medium to hard maps, and drop rates for some ships are statistically better. Enemy compositions also differ with bosses and their escorts are usually weaker on easier difficulties. To finish certain map on Hard, you will need to finish the previous map in Medium or Hard. Clearing the last map on Hard (甲) mode will reward a First Class Medal. It is not required to clear all map on hard, but to gain access to last map's hard difficulty you'll need to clear the pre-final map with Medium or above. Contribution Needed Map HP dependent on HQ level ?? It's possible but unconfirmed for maps with red gauge bar having different HP for different HQ levels like last Summer/Fall event, please help fill in the following table (Note that level brackets are assumptions)